


Spin Me Around and Tell me You Love Me

by unvsval



Series: Gandrew Month [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, sweetboys - Fandom
Genre: 98dfbn, Developing, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, gandrew month 2020, my cat batman would like to say somthing, prompts, relationship, two boys in love, very well said batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unvsval/pseuds/unvsval
Summary: Garrett surprised Andrew with a rose.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Series: Gandrew Month [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992847
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Spin Me Around and Tell me You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1, prompt: roses  
> Playlist:  
> roses - james arthur and emeli sandé

“Oh, uhm, thank you?” Andrew accepted the rose awkwardly, grabbing it from Garrett in the same hand his keys were in. He had just opened the door so he could head to the taller boy’s house but Garrett stood just outside. He had been standing there with a rose in an outstretched hand and so far, he hadn’t said anything. The rose was wrapped in a cone of soft, green plastic.

“I mean, this is cute and all, but I’m allergic to roses,” Andrew pushed the flower back towards Garrett who laughed. Andrew kind of felt like he missed the punchline of a joke that nobody bothered to speak out loud. 

“I know,” Garrett smiled sweetly and Andrew cursed his heart for skipping a beat. This is his friend. Garrett continued, “that’s why it’s fake.”

“Oh,” Andrew let his hands fall closer to him, despite the fact that the singular rose was indeed plastic, it still smelled like roses and Garrett must have been holding it for a while because his cologne was also mingled in. 

“Do you want me to drive?” Garrett stepped to the side, so Andrew could step out. 

“Why did you drive all this way if we were gonna hang at yours anyway?” Andrew locked the door behind him and they walked down the apartment stairs together. Garrett shrugged with an easy-going smile on his face. A lot of simple things never seemed to phase Garrett, really it was only when it came to things he truly cared about and only if they truly bothered him; that was one of the things Andrew loved about him. 

“I don’t know, really,” he kicked a loose piece of asphalt, pulling his keys out of his pocket as they approached his car, “I just wanted to spend time with you… And give you that, I guess.”

He nodded his head and Andrew realized that he was still holding the rose, “But...why?” 

Andrew couldn’t wrap his head around someone dropping everything they might have been doing to spend time with him. However, Garrett wasn’t busy, and driving to see Andrew was way better than simply waiting on him to get there. 

“Because you’re worth it?” Garrett’s eyebrows squished together. Andrew stopped short. 

“What?”

“Wha-Andrew?” 

“I’m really-what?” 

Garrett came around to the other side, squishing Andrew’s hands in his larger ones, “Andrew, I came because you’re worth the trip and time.”

Garrett had this incredibly endearing habit of knowing how Andrew’s brain worked which led to many moments like this one, where Garrett squeezed a little too hard on Andrew’s hands so that Andrew could ground himself. 

Andrew looked up and Garrett groaned, taking a step back, “don’t-don’t do that.” He was smiling as he motioned to Andrew’s face, but it was tight and made the shorter man take his own step back.

“What?” He was lost, he had a fake rose, feelings for the boy in front of him, and keys for a car they weren’t going to use; and he was lost. 

“That!” Garrett said like it would make sense as he gestured wildly to Andrew’s face, “Fuck, you’re too cute for you’re own good.”

“ **What.** _ ”  _ Andrew barely had any time to prepare himself before Garrett took a long stride forward-damn his legs were long, that would have taken at least- and they were kissing. Oh, God, they were  _ kissing.  _

Andrew’s hands came up to wrap around Garrett’s neck and Garrett’s hands moved from Andrew’s face to his hips before wrapping all the way around him and drawing him closer. They stayed like that for a while before Garrett broke the kiss. He pulled back just enough to lean his head against the shorter’s, tightening his grip when Andrew tried to pull away completely. 

“Garrett,” Andrew sighed as he closed his eyes. Garrett just hummed, swaying them back and forth lightly, “Garrett, why-” 

The taller man just kissed him again, “Andrew, I’m gonna say this, probably every day until you believe it. I just kissed you. I did that because I wanted to, not because I felt forced to or because I’m playing a trick on you; I kissed you because I’ve been in love with you for the past several months and I felt like you needed to know that.”

“I, uhm,” Andrew licked his lips, only realizing he did so when Garrett’s gaze dropped down to them, “I’ve been in love with you too.’

The happiest grin Andrew had ever seen on him grew across Garrett’s face, “yeah?”

Andrew nodded and Garret used the fact that his hands were still wrapped around the shorter’s waist to his advantage, picking Andrew up and twirling him around. 

“Garrett!” Andrew lightly hit the taller’s back, but Garrett just laughed. 

When Andrew was safely back on the ground, Garrett kissed him again.

“I want you to know that I’m never gonna stop kissing you,” he smiled down at the blushing man. 

“O-oh, good, I guess, because if this isn’t a fucked up dream, I plan on kissing you all the time.”

A strange grin spread across Garrett’s face and suddenly Andrew was reeling back, his hands moving to his backside.

“Ow!” 

“Still think you’re dreaming?”

“No, now I’m just in pain.” Andrew watched as the same grin spread lacrosse Garrett’s face and before he could do or say anything, Garrett was already speaking. 

“Want me to kiss it better?”

“Goddamnit, Garrett.” Andrew put his head in his hand. He pretended his hands were stuck to his head and hip as Garrett tried to pull his arms away. 

“Ah, but you love me and you can’t even deny that because you literally just said that you did!”

Andrew let his arms move as he sighed, “Yeah, I guess I did.”

Garrett took Andrew’s arms and brought them around his waist, then wrapping his arms around Andrew’s shoulders, “Well don’t say it like it’s a bad thing. Now we get to kiss and stuff!”

Andrew snorted, “And stuff? What does ‘And stuff’ entail, sir?”

Andrew was expecting something silly, something like ‘oh, you know, tea’ he wasn’t expecting Garrett to lean down and whisper, “I hope it means I get to see you in my clothes because we woke up naked.” 


End file.
